


Craig Wilson, You Dumb Shit

by pins_and_pens



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, First Love, Fluff, Gen, I mean it’s not really a relationship, I say it’s fnaf but it might as well be an original story at this point, I stray so far from canon I do believe I am on Scott Cawthon’s personal hitlist, M/M, Not for long fuckers, Religious stuff, Slow Burn, Time Skips, cindy foreshadows her gayness, god this may just be the lightest thing I’ve ever written, i mean like 4-6 years of slow burn, most of it anyway, since they’re kids and all, that’s a white neighbourhood you got there, this is set before his stepmom became a dick, when i say, wow OMG his parents being nice to him?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pins_and_pens/pseuds/pins_and_pens
Summary: Everyone remembers their first love. For Scott, it started a giant chain reaction that lead to a lot of not-very-nice things so he prefers to focus on the positives.A short story where you learn a bit about his first love, the ever-disappointing Mormon Craig Wilson.
Relationships: Phone Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. God Willing, You Might Make A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> god you can tell I am atrocious at writing anything that doesn't involve any degree of sadness lmao

“Go say hi.” A disgruntled black-haired man shook a shy 8-year-old off of his sleeve, nudging him towards a fawn-haired boy staring their way.

“But dad-“ The 8-year-old removed his thumb from his mouth to complain.

“No, Scott. Go and talk to him, and god willing you might make a friend.” ‘Dad’ sighed, ruffling Scott’s mop of hair and turning away to talk to his wife and daughter. 

She was pouting about how much attention Scott had gotten. His wife was pouting because of how much attention Scott had gotten- his daughter was complaining that his wife was being selfish.

Scott shuffled across the church floor, avoiding the adults as much as he could, muttering small hi’s and good morning’s on his way. The other boy kept staring at him, and Scott nearly tripped over a pew step because of the feeling of being watched.

Once he finally got within earshot of the boy, he spoke as loud as he could. 

“You’re new in town, aren’t ya? Haven’t seen you before.”

The boy’s eyes lit up, and he nodded with a large smile.

“Ya-huh. Name’s Craig. You?” He held out a hand.

“Scott.” Scott shook Craig’s hand, smiling politely. “Do you like iron man?”

“Do I! He’s only the  _best_ superhero ever! Not to mention incredibly cool and handsome- like me!” Craig winked dramatically, pulling a classic superhero pose. Scott giggled in response.

“Wanna go play in the woods outside with me and my sister? I have some action figures in my stepmom’s bag.” Scott nodded his head towards where Cindy was being - what looked like - sternly told off by their stepmother. 

“Sure!” Craig excitedly replied, following Scott in the direction of his father.

Scott tugged on his father’s sleeve, and spoke through his arm held to his mouth. “Hey, dad. Dad dad dad dad dad dad dad dad-“ 

“Yes, Scott! What is it?” His father turned to him, and softened when he realised there was a second person next to his son.

“Can I go play with Craig outside? And can Cindy come?” He smiled brightly, and leaned upwards scrunching his eyes shut.

“Where’s outside?”

“The woods. Promise we won’t go too far in!”

“And where are Craig’s parents?” Scott’s father looked past the boys at the milling crowd of people littered around the church hall.

“Over there, sir.” Craig pointed and waved at his parents, and his mother waved back smiling.

“You boys have fun. Steph?” Patting Scott on the head, his father turned to talk to Stephanie, his wife.

“Yes honey?” She stopped glaring at Cindy for a second, who promptly ran over to her brother and started yapping profusely at Craig.

“Scott made a new friend.” 

“Oh wow! Good job. Where are his parents?” Stephanie bent down slightly to smile at Craig, who waved at her enthusiastically.

“Over there,” Scott’s father pointed to them, “I’m going to go talk to them now.”

“I’ll join you.” She placed her bag in Scott’s hands, sensing that he’d want his action figures. He grabbed them before handing it back to her.

“You kids have fun!” She walked with her husband to Craig’s mother and father.

As soon as they were chatting away, Scott grabbed Cindy’s hand and raced off, Craig quickly running behind. They ran through the door, saying a brief sorry to someone telling them off for running. They ran as fast as they could until they reached the forest, and sat in a small clearing with the action figures scattered in various positions on the grassy floor.

“Who’d you wanna use, Cinders?” Scott asked his sister, holding up the remaining two characters. Craig had wanted to be Iron Man, and seeing as he was new in town, Scott had let him. The two left were the Hulk and Captain America.

“Don’t call me that!” Cindy huffed, arms crossed, “and the hulk, please.” She stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at her brother.

He stuck his tongue out in return, and they played a small game of cat-and-mouse as Cindy chased him across the clearing to retrieve the Hulk toy. Craig all the while giggled in the background clutching his figurine.

Eventually, Cindy had Scott pinned to the floor, and she was sitting on his back while he struggled to push her off of him.

“Say it! Say uncle!” She tugged on his hair.

“Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Fine! Uncle! There, I said it!” Scott thumped his fists on the ground, shouting and kicking his legs about.

Cindy, satisfied, stood up and triumphantly scoffed at Scott.

“Remind me never to get on _ your _ bad side.” Craig jogged over, tightly keeping his distance from Cindy - who was still in a temper.

“You better not! I’m gonna be a police officer when I’m older, and if you’re mean to me or my brother I’m gonna put you in jail!” She stood confidently with her hands on her hips, chest puffed out and chin up.

“I don’t think that’s how arresting people works, Cindy.” Scott appeared beside her, having gotten up from the ground and brushed himself off.

She huffed, “Well, that’s how it’ll work when I’m older. What do you wanna do when you’re older Craig? Scott wants to be a famous movie star.” 

Scott reacted to this by flicking his hair and miming ‘like Robert’ to Craig.

“I dunno... a firefighter?” Craig thought out loud, scratching his head.

“Cool! We might get to work together then!” Cindy hi-fived him, grinning.

The three then proceeded to play out a make-believe scene with the action figures, involving a space cat and an earthquake. They climbed the nearby trees to make the ‘flying’ (throwing the figurines around) more realistic, although Scott refused to climb higher than the second branch. He said he was already tall enough and that he could just stand on his tiptoes.

They played all afternoon, and - as it was January - the sun started to set around 4, and it started to get dark. By that time, they were all laid on the grass discussing their favourite colours and foods. Scott loved red, Cindy, despite denying being at all girly, had a fondness for pink things, and Craig really liked turquoise. 

Suddenly, Craig stood up. He turned his head to the entrance of the forest, and looked as if he was concentrating very hard to hear something. Scott sat up, confused.

“What’s up?” He asked, looking in the same direction as Craig.

“Parents.” Craig pointed.

Cindy stood up as well, and nodded, “He’s right. It’s kinda late, they’re coming to take us home.” 

Slowly, Scott saw the outline of four adults, and he recognised Stephanie’s tight ponytail and handbag. His father was next to her, as she chatted away with a woman sporting an auburn bob-cut and hair bow.  _ Craig’s mom_ , Scott thought. Craig’s father had dark brown hair cut in an army-like way, nodding along with whatever Scott’s father was talking about. Probably sports.

“Hey, sweetie! It’s getting late and we’re going to go home now. You can see Scott tomorrow,” The auburn haired woman scooped Craig up in a bear hug, “if that’s alright with you guys? We could have coffee at mine and Todd’s.”

Stephanie nodded, turning to Scott’s father who nodded in unison. “Sounds lovely, Jeanette. Hyun, could you get Scott’s toys for me?” 

Hyun-Jin, Scott’s father, walked to Scott, patting him on the head before egging him and Cindy to help collect the figurines, to which the children obliged. They each held their figurine, Cindy also clutching Craig’s, and each held a hand of their father. They handed the figurines over to Stephanie, who placed them in her handbag.

The group exchanged goodbyes, Scott learning that Todd was very big on hugs and that Jeanette’s hands were extremely soft. After the waving and hugs, the two families parted ways, each walking their own way home. 

“You seemed to like Craig a  _ lot_ , Cindy.” Stephanie joked, but Cindy looked utterly disgusted.

“Bleh! No way! I only like him as a  _friend_ , ‘cause he likes the same things as me and Scott! Boys are yucky!” She fake-threw-up, pretend gagging, inciting laughter from the two adults.

“You won’t be saying that in a few years!” Hyun-Jin laughed.

“Will too! I’ll  _never_ like a boy! Mark my words!” Cindy punctuated this sentence with a stomp. Scott giggled at this, knowing full well she wouldn’t keep that promise.

“Whatever you say dear.” Stephanie patted her hair in an effort to calm her. This worked, and she smiled at her stepdaughter fondly.

The four of them continued to talk about the children’s new friend all the way back to their quaint house, with the sun setting alarmingly fast.


	2. Like Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kids r dumb and we're all geniuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't question Craig's in-depth knowledge about the gays cause I knew I was at least bi at 10 so I don't think it's that unrealistic

Fast forward three years, and the boys’ friendship was as strong as ever.

They hung out a lot at school, after realising that they were going to the same one, and Craig had quickly integrated himself into the little group. It consisted of Scott and Cindy, a ginger boy with a French accent - who’s name was Fritz, a blonde boy named Jason, and a bubbly girl called McKenzie. McKenzie was a little girly for all of them to handle sometimes, even Cindy, but she liked Pokémon and Dragon Ball Z which was all that mattered to them.

A day at the twins’ house had just ended, with three parents coming to pick their children up- McKenzie, Jason And Fritz all left after goodbyes - leaving Craig, Cindy and Scott by theirselves. Craig was already going to have a sleepover that day, but they’d decided to invite the rest of the gang over to make it even more fun.

Craig and Scott sat on Scott’s bunk bed - the bottom one, Cindy was adamant about getting top bunk when they got the bed - watching the newest avengers movie on the family laptop. Cindy was getting popcorn, and she re-entered the room holding a large bowl full to the brim with it. However, she was not alone.

A burgundy-haired adult followed her into the room, trying to grab a handful of popcorn.

“Go away Connor! Don’t you have a girlfriend to break up with or something?” Cindy called back, delivering a kick to Connor’s shin. This didn’t deter him in the slightest.

“Come on, I just want a few pieces!” He tried again to grab at the bowl.

“Christ’s sake Connor, bugger off!” Cindy screeched, placing the popcorn down forcefully, so that some of it spilled out of the bowl.

Connor looked smugly out of the door.

The group suddenly heard a shout from the kitchen, “Cindy! You better get down here right now young lady! I mean it!” Stephanie.

Cindy sighed, placing a hand at her temple, but swiftly walked out, followed by Connor - but not before he grabbed a large handful of popcorn, and left a trail leading out of the room.

Scott and Craig had been silent up until that point, when they burst out laughing. They fell back on the bed, clutching their chests and gasping for air all the while giggling exasperatingly.

“Man, does your stepmum have a problem with Cindy!” Craig managed to get out between laughs.

“Yeah, she’s waaaay more religious than dad signed up for. She won’t even let me have Pokémon cards! Thinks they’re satanic or something.” Scott was the first to sit back up, pulling the hem of his shirt down from where it was caught on the pillow.

“Dude, seriously? Total bible thumper.” Craig slapped Scott’s back as sympathy.

Scott nodded, and the boys grabbed the popcorn bowl, continuing to watch the movie, occasionally sharing stories about annoying things their parents and family did.

“-So yeah. My grandma refuses to call me anything but Byeol.” Scott finishes explaining the reason why some of his family called him and Cindy different names at gatherings that Craig had been invited to.

“Tough man.” Craig shook his head apologetically, and turned to the computer to see that the end credits were rolling. “Hey... wanna watch deadpool?” He suggested with a smirk.

“Isn’t that, like, an 18?” Scott questioned.

“Yeah, but... they won’t know.” He was already typing ‘watch deadpool free online’ into the search bar and flipping through results to find the least ad-ridden website.

“I like your thinking. I’ve seriously gotta convince dad to get adblock, these ads are annoying as hell-“ Scott stopped when Craig fake-slapped him around his head.

“Blasphemy! What would Stephanie say?” He mocked her, waving his finger in Scott’s face just how she did.

Scott giggled at this, quickly leaning over to his bedside drawer to receive a headphone splitter. He plugged it in, then got his headphones from his pocket. Craig did the same.

“Good thinking, soldier!” Craig finger-gunned at Scott.

Cindy came back halfway through the movie, annoyed and moody. She didn’t say a word to either of her friends, just climbed onto her bunk and went to sleep - but not before screaming into her pillow. 

“Yo, did you know Deadpool was pansexual in the comics?” Craig said whilst the credits rolled on the screen, mentioning the original comic writer.

“What’s that?” Scott asked.

“Oh, so it’s basically like you like every gender. You don’t really care what’s in their pants, you really just care about them as a person.” Craig explained with ease, facing Scott.

“There’s more than just being gay or straight?” Scott was, inevitably, surprised. He’d only been talked to about gay people in the most biased of ways, not positive either, so of course he was surprised that there was  more.

“Yeah man! Tons more! Hey, I can teach ya about it if you want.” Craig winked.

Scott raised a brow. “Oh yeah? And what makes you the expert? Are you gay or something?” This was followed by a laugh.

“Nah, dude. Pan. Like Deadpool.” Craig pointed to the laptop screen.

“How’d you know though?” 

“I kissed a dude.”

Utter silence.

“...huh?” Taken aback, Scott’s face was one of skepticism.

“I kissed a dude. You know when I didn’t come to school a while back? Yeah, I was banned from seeing the guy, but he was in our class, so the only way was to kick up a fuss and stop me from going to school.” Craig explained, calmly and cooly.

“Wait- Aidan??? You kissed  _Aidan_?  Of all the cute guys in our class- Aidan _ fucking _Charsmith-“ He hissed the swearsord, still weary of his stepmother’s presence downstairs.

“Woah-  _cute_?  No offence Scott, but that sounds a little gay. This is coming from  _me_.” Craig put a hand in Scott’s face, smiling mischievously.

This left Scott a little more flustered than it should have.

“Wh- What? Gay- me? Nooo way, no way in hell- why would you even think that? I’m as straight as a ruler.” He stuttered over his words, trying to get them out.

“I mean, how could you know? Have you even had a first kiss yet?” Craig questioned further.

“No....” Head staring at the floor, Scott pouted sadly.

“ _Dude_!  We’re like, 1, we’re supposed to have a playground wife already, and you haven’t had a  _first kiss_? ” Craig snickered, but Scott wasn’t amused.

“I’m nervous, alright?! Like, what if it isn’t good? What if Stephanie finds out and makes me recite bible verses? What if I’m not good at it?” Scott listed off all his fears, one by one, wild hand gestures accompanying them.

A few seconds of silence. Had he said something wrong?

“...” Craig made a small sigh, “you know, if you’re that worried about it, I could be your first kiss.”

“You  _what?!_ " Shocked, Scott had a completely dumbfounded look on his face.

“Yeah! Like, think of it as a friendship kiss or something. It could solve two problems, whether or not you like guys, and getting your first kiss. We don’t have to tell anyone.”

Scott contemplated for a moment. It would help him... but... kissing a guy? Wasn’t that wrong? Well, it wouldn’t be wrong if he didn’t like it. Yeah. It’d be fine if he didn’t like it, and he didn’t have to say he lost his first kiss to a guy.

“..fine. But, under no circumstances are we telling  _anyone_ about this. I’m saying I kissed a girl. Got it?” Scott shot Craig a deadly stare.

“Got it.” Craig nodded his head.

“So, uh, how do we do this? I mean, do we-“

Scott was abruptly cut off when Craig came in close to his face, and he felt something soft in his lips. He realised that these were Craig’s lips. He was kissing Craig.

_ He was kissing Craig?! _

_Fuuuuck_. What’s worse, it didn’t feel at all wrong to him. In fact, he liked it. Kisses were cool. Not like in the movies, but still cool in their own way.

“That was... weird.” Scott explained, not quite sure how he was supposed to be feeling about it.

“So what do you think?” Craig asked.

“About what?"

“Y’know,  _you_.  Guys or girls?”

“Can I.. can I like both?” Scott tilted his head a little.

“Course you can! It’s called being bisexual.” Craig’s face lit up, happy.

“Ok... I might be bisexual then. But I like girls more, ok?! I definitely have a crush on a girl.” Scott sternly shook his head, eyes screwed shut.

“That’s cool. Wanna watch another film?” Craig gestured to theblue-screened computer.

“Sure. World War Z?” Scott tapped the keys, typing ‘Watch world war z free online’ into the search bar.

“Hell yeah!” 

The night ended with them falling asleep watching Sean Of The Dead on the computer, and waking up to an _ extremely pissed _ Stephanie. Cindy silently lost her shit in the background while they had to write out a bible verse about the undead, along with Connor, who took the opportunity to steal some vodka whilst Stephanie was distracted.


End file.
